callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alps Chateau
"Alps Chateau" is the seventh mission in Call of Duty. The player must break into a Chateau in the Bavarian Alps and rescue the prisoners, Captain Price and Major Ingram. Characters *Martin (playable) *Moody *Foley *Price *Ingram (mentioned only) *Harding *Brooks Plot The level begins with Baker Company assembled on a road. Sgt. Moody tells Cpt. Foley, Pvt. Martin, Pvt. Harding, and Pvt. Brooks about a German guard post a ways up the road and that Cpt. Price and Maj. Ingram are likely held prisoner in the manor house. Foley instructs Harding and Brooks get the truck and meet the squad in front of the chateau. The paratroopers ambush the Germans at the guard post and continue to the gates of the chateau where they are faced with an Opel Blitz full of enemy soldiers. After they are eliminated, the squad continues around the back of the house where they fight through more German defenses. At a garage area, they take out two more truckloads of Germans and continue to the back entrance to the house. Foley directs Martin to search the chateau for enemy documents and radio equipment while he and Moody find Price and Ingram. In the chateau, Martin fights through the first and second floors to find and pick up the enemy intellegence papers. Back on the first floor, he is confronted with German troops in the foyer. After they are eliminated, he pushes through across a balcony and into a dining room, where there is an eagle sculpture on a pedestal in front of a large fireplace. Martin turns the eagle and the back of the fireplace rotates to reveal a secret communications room. Martin destroys the radio sets and kills the two Germans inside before returning to the dining room. Foley and Moody enter the room and lead the way down a staircase to a wine cellar. Descending further, they come to a set of heavy doors and plant explosives on them. When the doors are blown down, the squad is hit by fire from an MG42 in the next room. They eliminate the Germans and find Price in a cell. Foley helps the injured Price up and gives him a weapon, asking where Ingram is. Price says that the Germans moved him to a prison camp but he was able to overhear the location. The squad fights their way back up the stairs to the ground floor where they meet Harding and Brooks by a window facing the courtyard. They tell Foley that the truck is in the front and Foley tells them to help Price climb through the window. Brooks asks where Ingram is, and Foley says that they will be back for him. Weapon Loadout Vehicles *Opel Blitz Video Transcript Trivia *Cpt. Foley and Moody use the Thompson on the start of this level, but when the player destroyed the radios in the Comm center, they both will have M1 Garands. *The communications room being hidden behind a fireplace is a reference to a scene in Indiana Jones and The Last Crusade. *After destroying the radios, Cpt. Foley will change to Captain Foley. Category:Call of Duty Single Player Levels